a. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shaving compositions which include particulate additives, and more particularly to shaving compositions, whether in the form of a solid, gel, cream, liquid, or aerosol which include solid, insoluble particulate additives.
b. Description of the Related Art
Solid particulate additives have been employed in a host of cleansing compositions for use in the removal of foreign materials, as well as dead skin cells from the skin surface. These well known cleansing compositions are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,870, in which glass bubbles are incorporated into the cleansing medium, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,157,387 which describes a cleansing composition incorporating a water soluble polymer as an abrasive for use in cleaning the skin and for removing dead skin cells from the skin surface. The art of incorporation of fillers and abrasive additives in soaps is well known and described in prior art such as Kanfer, et. al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,786,432. Other examples of soap compositions containing particulate additives are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,187,288 by Cordon, et. al., 4,735,746 by Speranza, et. al, 4,051,056 by Hartman. In each of these references abrasive impregnated soap provide excellent scrubbing action, thereby producing not only a cleaning action, but also superior post-cleansing skin smoothness.
Conventional shaving compositions, whether in solid, gel, cream, liquid or aerosol form, generally include complex lather producing chemical compositions or foam inducing agents. Typical shaving compositions are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,852,417 by McLaughlin, 4,145,411 by Mende, 5,034,220 by Helioff, et. al., 4,999,183 by Mackles, et. al., and 5,326,556 by Barnet, et al. These shaving compositions all contain wetting agents or surfactants, and foaming agents. These prior art shaving compositions typically contain five to fifteen percent by weight stearate soap, such as sodium stearate, potassium stearate, or mixtures thereof with weight ratios in the range of about 2:1 to about 8:1. They also include emollient additives such as coconut fatty acids, castor oil, coconut oil, or other complex oils. Lubrication is achieved in shaving compositions by employing a combination of one or more of the aforementioned oils and fatty acid monoethanolamide or diethanolamide. Such shaving compositions also include wetting agents or surfactants to enhance adherence of the media to the to-be-shaved hair and surrounding skin. Furthermore, wetting agents also provide some degree of and limited physical support for the shaving blade, thereby improving blade glide and reducing skin irritation. Furthermore, the compositions described in prior art include claims for additives such as inorganic salts which enhance lubrication; however, these additives, such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,852,417 by McLaughlin, are water soluble additives such as polysiloxanes in amounts of up to 5 percent by weight, or water soluble polymeric materials of up to 5 percent by weight, such as polyvinylpyrrolidone or polyethylene oxide.
It is therefore seen that current shaving compositions, whether provided in the form of a solid, gel, cream, liquid or aerosol, include materials which provide three basic characteristics which are associated with hair removal by the process of shaving with a razor blade assembly:
(a) Wetting: using surface acting agents, otherwise known as wetting agents or surfactants, which allow the shaving composition to better adhere to the surface of the skin and hair, thereby producing improved softening of the hair, removal of grease and oils from the skin and hair, and improved removal of the shaving composition during the rinsing phase, after shaving is completed;
(b) Lathering and lubrication: with gelling aids and post-foaming agents, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,541,581 by Monson, are employed to create a thin boundary layer between the shaving blade and the skin, thereby serving to cushion the shaving blade from the skin in order to prevent nicks and cuts, and also serving to reduce skin irritation, as well as to support the hairs to cause them to assume an erect position, thereby setting the hair up for the shaving razor blade assembly to provide improved hair removal; and
(c) Softening: with emollients and skin conditioners are incorporated in shaving media to open skin pores, soften the hairs, and soften the exposed skin. Typical emollients are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,994,265 or 4,917,884.
In the same manner, it is well known in the prior art that many cleansing soaps include cleansing agents in order to remove foreign materials and dead skin from the surface of the skin, including hands, face, and legs. Such cleansing agents have been reported in prior art U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,155,870; 5,298,181; and 4,051,056. These cleansing agents produce added scrubbing action in conjunction with a soap to provide effective removal of stubborn stains, foreign materials, irregular skin surfaces, and dead skin cells, leaving the post-cleansed skin surface ultra-smooth. For example, facial cleanser scrubs have been in use for many years to smooth rough features and remove grease, oils, and dead skin cells. However, this application has never been applied toward shaving compositions, whether applied to the face, or the legs or underarms.
A U.S. safety razor manufacturer, recently introduced a new type of woman's razor blade assembly called the Schick Safe Effects.TM., whereby the blade or assembly of multiple blades is enclosed in a fine wire wrapping. The support wire provides blade support above the skin surface to provide a nick free shave. However, due to relatively large diameter of the support wire employed, the shaving blade does not produce as close a shave as a razor blade assembly that does not include a wire.
It is therefore seen that there still remains a need for a shaving medium composition which provides a nick free shave, yet which provides a close shave such as one would get with a standard razor blade assembly. It is further seen that no prior art shaving compositions are known which include solid, totally insoluble particles as a part of their formulation. As a matter of fact, the thought of including solid, insoluble particles in shaving compositions might appear to be offensive and counter-intuitive for a material which is applied to the face.